cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Stoll
Corey Stoll (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''Lucky Number Slevin (2006)'' [Saul]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Bruce Willis. *''Push (2009)'' [Agent Mack]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth, after Djimon Hounsou uses his psychic powers to convince him that the gun isn't loaded. *''Salt (2010)'' [Shnaider]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up when he detonates his explosive vest, while Angelina Jolie looks on in shock. *''Ant-Man (2015)'' [Darren Cross a.k.a. Yellowjacket] Body contorts and crushes itself as he shrinks to nothingness after Paul Rudd shrinks into his suits and causes it to malfunction by destroying the wiring before shattering the containers storing the Pym particles, exposing Corey to them. *''Café Society (2016)'' [Ben]: Electrocuted (off-screen) in Sing Sing, as Woody Allen narrates. We only see Jesse Eisenberg scatter Corey's ashes on a bush in front of a brothel Corey used to go to. Television Deaths *''Alias: The Road Home (2005)'' [Sasha Korjev]: Garroted by Victor Garber. *''Celebrity Deathmatch: Episode #6.08 (2007; animated)'' [Chris Pontius]: Bisected at the waist, and also decapitated, when "Mark Zupan" (voiced by Craig South) used the spikes on his wheelchair to slice him into three. (Played for comic effect.) *''House of Cards: Chapter 11 (2013)'' [Peter Russo]: Dies of carbon monoxide poisoning (off-screen) after Kevin Spacey leaves him passed out in his car while it's running in the garage in order to make it look like a suicide. His body is seen later on in the episode. *''Homeland: The Drone Queen (2014)'' [Sandy Bachman]: Beaten to death by an angry mob as Claire Danes and Rupert Friend attempt to rescue him. *''The Strain: The Last Stand (2017)'' [Ephraim Goodweather]: Becomes the host to vampire master when Jonathan Hyde transfers into his body. He dies when his son (Max Charles) detonates an atomic bomb while hugging Corey. Notable Connections Mr. Nadia Bowers Gallery Cross_Goes_To_Quantum_Realm.jpeg|Corey Stoll's death in Ant-Man Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1976 Births Category:Jewish Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:The Strain Cast Members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Alias Cast Members Category:People who died in House of Cards series Category:House of Cards Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Ant-Man Cat Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Actor who died in Peyton Reed Movies Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:The Unit Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:The Good Wife Cast Members Category:Homeland Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Peyton Reed Movies